Dominance
by Garion Faldor
Summary: A mature scene from Chapter 9 of Chronicles of Utopia Volume II. Beowulf discovers one of the secrets of Castle Highlander and shares it with his lover Alisha.


**A/N: **This chapter takes place during Chapter 9 of Chronicles of Utopia Volume II. Be warned, there is mature content here.

**Dominance**

Beowulf quickly crept down the stairs to the main floor of Castle Highlander. Glancing about to ensure he had not been spotted by any guards, he ghosted by a nearby window, avoiding a patch of moonlight before following a nearby stairway down another two levels to the lower basement. He, Alisha, and Davis had been sent to the domicile of the Lady Crostrike of House Garasteth on the orders of the Dragon Emperor to learn more about the arrogant sorceress and her intentions towards the Empire. While the meeting during the day had yielded some information regarding the sorceress and her character, Davis had decided a more thorough investigation was called for, away from the watchful eyes and ears of the sorceress and her servants. Davis was, at the moment, scouting out the upper floors while he and Alisha worked the main and bottom levels. Coming to the bottom of the stairs, he saw a slightly rusted iron door set into the stone wall. Beowulf carefully tested the door and found it unlocked. Smiling, the gnoll slowly opened the door with a quiet creak before frowning in consternation. Various instruments of torture lined the walls, including shackles and a large rack. Darkly intrigued, Beowulf walked over to one of the shackles embedded in the wall and examined it.

"No blood stains at all." He mused. "They either haven't been used or they've been cleaned very well." Looking closer, he frowned, picking up the circular piece of metal and holding it to his nose, inhaling deeply before getting a thoughtful look on his face. "Not a hint of rust or scent of blood on them after all this time. Why have a torture room and not use it? And why would there be padding on the insides? To keep from chafing maybe?" He muttered to himself.

He shrugged before moving over to the rack and examining it, feeling a tingle run up his arm as he gripped the side of the contraption. "Also too clean. Something odd about this too…Who adds a mattress to a rack?" Examining the shackles at both ends, his frown deepened. "No keyhole, merely a pin mechanism to hold it shut. But if that's all there is to it, the prisoner could just pull out the pin and get free anytime they wanted as long as their fingers were deft enough. Why…"

Suddenly, his sensitive nose caught the faint scent of pheromones and musk coming from the mattress. Pressing his nose to it, he took a deep breath. A look of dawning realization appeared on his face before he smiled wickedly, his eyes taking on a dark gleam.

"It amazes me what you humans can come up with." He grinned toothily, eying the 'torture' devices in a new light.

Getting an idea, the gnoll quickly left the room and trotted upstairs on silent feet. After searching for a few minutes, he found Alisha leaving one of the rooms. Spotting him standing at the end of the hall, she hurried over to him, not noticing his oddly gleeful expression in the darkness.

"Have you found anything?" She asked.

"Oh yes." He rumbled. "I found something very interesting."

She looked up at him with a slight frown at his tone. "What exactly?"

"Come. I will show you." He insisted quietly.

Shrugging, she followed the gnoll down the stairs back into the room where he had found the devices. As she walked forward, Beowulf silently shut the door behind her and locked it as she looked around.

"Torture room, huh?" She asked. "Not exactly surprising considering how long the castle's been here. Unless you've got proof it's been recently used, I don't think we can do much with this."

"Oh, yes, it's been used. My nose confirmed it." He stated mischievously.

Alisha looked back at him oddly. "You're acting like the cat that ate the canary. What's got you so riled up all of a sudden?"

Beowulf grinned wickedly before rushing forward. Grabbing her by her midsection, he hoisted her over his shoulder before dumped her roughly onto the mat and pinning her, sitting on her stomach as his large hand gripped both her wrists. Leering, he quickly shackled her arms to the rack before doing the same to her ankles. Alisha gasped as she felt magical energy tingle over her entire body. Her senses swam as she felt an insistent ache grow between her legs. Taking hold of the large spoked wheel on the side, Beowulf slowly began turning it, causing the rack to tighten as the enchantment upon the device tightened its grip on the gnoll's mind. The chains quickly became taut, pulling her arms and legs until she was tightly bound and spread eagle on the device. A thrill of excitement raced up and down her spine as she realized what was about to occur, her eyes wide and virtually glowing with eagerness as the same spell took hold of her completely. Licking his fangs in anticipation, he straddled her, his claws scratching against her cheeks as he gripped her face with a hand, his eyes filled with a primal lust as he growled deep in his throat.

"Fuck me you animal!" She demanded, her eyes blazing.

Releasing her face with a savage grin, his hands slashed downwards, cutting her tunic to ribbons, his claws missing her flesh by a hairsbreadth. Ripping the torn cloth off of her roughly, he gripped the hem of her pants at the front before tearing them in half with his prodigious strength baring her lower stomach and thatch of red curls surrounding her moist mound. He pressed his nose against her opening roughly, breathing in the heady scent of her musk before rising up before her. He slammed his hands against her arms, ensuring they were pinned as he rubbed himself roughly against her, his clothes coarse against her skin as his muzzle closed around her throat, his fangs pressing down against her jugular without breaking the skin. Breathing in the scent of her sweat and adrenaline, he ran his tongue across her neck, tasting her before grabbing her breasts in his hands, kneading them roughly, his hot breath coming in pants against her skin. After a final lick he pulled back and stood before her, his face filled with lustful arrogance.

"Beowulf show you how big he is!"

Taking his shirt in both hands, he tore the fabric asunder, ripping it off his torso. The muscular gnoll flexed his arms and his pectoral muscles with a savage grin before ripping open his trousers and letting them drop to the floor. His powerful legs flexed as his already engorged member withdrew from its tan sheath, the blood red shaft pulsing in time with his pounding heart. He fell on the helpless woman with an exultant expulsion of breath as his tip pressed against her opening. Positioning himself, the gnoll thrust himself inside her with a snarl, his large hot flesh filling her completely as his tip bumped against her cervix, the large knot at the base of his penis brushing against her opening. Another second saw him roughly pounding inside her, his hips bucking frantically as he panted with each thrust, his furry ball sac slapping against her. Alisha moaned as she felt waves of pleasure engulf her with each thrust from the gnoll. Clenching her eyes shut, her hands gripping the chains that bound her as she ground herself against him, desperately trying to take him even further inside her.

"Noisy bitch not be quiet!" He roared, his gravelly voice echoing across the room as his eyes blazed with passion and lust. "Scream! Scream you bitch!"

Alisha cried out, lust and wanton desire evident in her voice as he continued to smash against her insides with his hardness.

"Louder!" He shouted, the throes of passion consuming him. "Scream my name!"

"BEOWUUULF!" She screamed as she bounced against the mat.

Suddenly the gnoll threw back his head with an incredible howl. Alisha cried out as she felt his hot member pulse strongly inside of her, filling her with his seed. Both of their bodies began to buck wildly as if in the throes of a seizure as a storm of pleasure and release coursed through them both. Finally, after several seconds, he collapsed on top of her heavily, his heart pounding against her breast. Her own chest heaved as she drew in ragged desperate breathes, barely able to comprehend what had just occurred. Finally, after several minutes their breathing and hearts began to slow.

Alisha blinked sleepily as the enchantment bled away, the fog lifting from her mind. She looked as Beowulf blearily lifted his head to look at her. Clarity filled his eyes in an instant as the reality of what he had done crashed down upon his mind, his face filled with shock and dismay. His hands began to shake as he clumsily unlocked the shackles before falling to the floor with a terrible moan, covering his face with his hands. Alisha slowly stood up, steadying herself on the rack. Ignoring the miserable figure of her lover, she carefully cast a series of spells upon the rack. Magical formulae appeared before her eyes as golden script which she quickly perused before letting out a quiet sigh. Dispelling the runes before her, she walked over to the gnoll and sat down next to him, putting her arms around him in a hug.

"How can you stand to touch me?" He whispered brokenly.

"Because it wasn't what you think it was." She replied gently.

Blinking in confusion, he slowly looked over at her, his eyes still haunted and afraid. "But…but I—"

"You didn't." She insisted softly. "It was a mild compulsion and pleasure spell, nothing more. It was designed to enhance the experience and loosen one's inhibitions in case they were…unable to perform due to nervousness. It couldn't make you or me act against our wills if we truly didn't want it to happen."

She smiled at him gently. "It's okay. I admit I was pretty shocked at first when you tied me down but after a moment, I was okay with it. The enchantment couldn't have forced me to like it, I promise you."

A glimmer of hope filled his eyes. "Are you angry?" He whispered.

"Well, I'm damn sore from that workout and a little annoyed that you got yourself snagged by a compulsion spell so easily." She replied with a hint of tartness. "But then again, so did I. To be honest, that was the hottest and possibly the best damn sex I've ever had in my life. You're a real animal when you cut loose."

Beowulf ducked his head in embarrassment. "I try hard not to be most of the time."

Alisha stroked his furry cheek with a hand. "I know you do. You try so hard to act human and fit in. But sometimes, you need to be the gnoll you are and show me just how much you want me." She smiled. "Honestly, I think I liked it a bit rough."

The gnoll's ears perked up as he smiled in relief. Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her close, rubbing his cheek against her hair as she hugged him back. Breaking apart after a moment, he looked at their ruined clothes and their fluid-coated genitals before smiling sheepishly.

"I don't suppose you have a repair and cleaning spell handy?"


End file.
